User blog:Bill94545/Bella and the Cullen Clan part 5
Were off now the pack has ahead start on us they have the sent it won't be long now Jacob says. Good i can't wait to catch up with them there ares no escape Let Aro wonder what happened to them without Felix and Demetri the Volturi will be alittle easyer to deal with .I'' want to be the one that catches Demetri hes mine he won't be tracking any Cullens from here on out .As we race to the sent and the sound of the pack Edward sees my rage he know this why i have been trainning all this time with Jasper and Emment no longer will i be on the side lines like some helpless human that was my old life its time to take charge of my vampire life to help protect my family and todays the day for that .Its not long when Sam and the pack have them boxed in .It then we all show up and find Felix and Demetir standing in a crouch waiting to attack anyone that comes to close .Its then Edward says hello Felix and Demetri what brings you to are lands ?Its Felix that says were here on Volturi business this will be your last warnning to stand aside and let us go now .It then the howling of ten werewolves starts it then both Felix and Demetri look at each other knowing full well no one letting them just walk away .Vorlturi or not time to pay the piper boys Emment yells out Emment steps out in front of us to take on Felix then the fight is on there going at it so fast it hard to see who's winning until there a snap then another its then we can see Felix laying on the ground missing both his arms then its off with his head with just a thump of sound as it hits the dirt .Demetri looks none to happy .Jasper nods to me i step foreward to take him on Edward puts ahand on my arm ,No Edward it my time i have to do this i'm ready now he looks none to happy but drops his hand from my arm and the fight on its as fast one i get him in ahead lock ready to remove his head now throwing him to the ground then he makes arun for it ...to late as Sam and Jacob ponuce on him then its over the fire is lit'' Vampires are burnning.Theres something missing they wounld't have come this far alone ,I look at Edward i let him hear me and he looks worried he knows i'm right Jane and Alec have to be somewhere near they must have split up while hunting down the nomads witnesses.I see Edward talking to Sam theres no time to lose they must be found before they can hurt anyone else and i must be there to protect everyone aganist her and Alec powers my shield will do that for us ,Its time for Jane and Alec not to be around anymore now is the time to hunt them down !Sams has the werwolves out looking they know to keep a there distance Edward Jasper Emment and i can take then down when the time comes .Without Jane and Alec Aro will not be so bold as to want to mess with the Cullen clan anytime soon .As before the pack has ther sent and were off to the fight now.There they are both of them on a trail leading back to us so we stop and wait for them to come to us its not long .Welcome Jane Edward says to her Alec looks at Jane wondering how and why were are here .Jane just nods i can feel her smile which brings the burnning pain to anyone thats stand up to Jane or the Volturi my shield is around us now no need to worry about any of her or Alec's powers now.Again Edward speaks tell me Jane what brings you to are lands here ?Oh were on Volturi business nothing to do with you or your clan today .Well we get worried when theres Volturi in are area .I'll ask u again what are you doing here Jane ? this time Edward voice is cold like talking down to a child Janes eyes fash now she's trying to use her powers on all of us ,I just look at her and smile did you forget about my shield you little witch ! Jane and Alec feel the danger now its Jane that says were not alone you won't get away with this ,Oh but i think we will Edward says to her Felix and Demetri won't be joinning us there already burnning as you both will shortly its then i feel all of Janes power hit my shield I can feel it but no harm done then its Jasper and Emment taking down Alec it over for him in minutes then its Janes turn Edward and I both take her down her arms head and body now go into the fire along with her evil brother and then its done .The pack Howls now in victory.Part 6 to follow Category:Blog posts